Talk:Quest
Why hasn't this been done long before? Kathryn Maulhammer Well, that's a silly question :P lol, things only get done when someone does them. If you notice something isn't there then you do it. Up until a couple of weeks ago there was nothing here, people just do things as they find them. 20:26, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) In fact I don't agree that this should be a redirect. This page should probably explain what quests are, since defeinitions should generally use the singular. 20:27, 20 Jun 2005 (EST) Is there anyone who would find this site without first knowing what a quest was? Even the RPG version of quest is fairly common knowledge now. Kathryn Maulhammer Conceivably, yes. This is an encyclopedia, just because something is common knowledge I don't think that means we should exclude it. 19:33, 21 Jun 2005 (EST) :Agreed and implemented. —Tanaric 20:50, 21 Jun 2005 (EST) ::Looks good. I guess this does make sense. Kathryn Maulhammer ---- I thought that in general skills obtained from quests are generally available before the trainers who can sell them. That is the biggest advantage of doing skill quests.. You don't pay money, and you don't lose skill points AND you get it earlier. I like to do all the quests, and so generally, when I get to a trainer, he'd have few new skills to offer me. The only exception is the Southern Shiverpeaks. Has anyone expereinced differently? --Karlos 21:24, 7 Sep 2005 (EST) :The quest is always available before the trainer, assuming you go through the game "in order." --Fyren 00:46, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) ::Yes, but some skills are not available as quest rewards. Some are only available from trainers (directly or via SoC). That includes some skills available from the rainer in Grendich Courthouse and Ice Tooth Cave. That's why I removed the sentence stating that quests are the only way to learn skills before you get to Lion's Arch. --Tetris L 02:21, 8 Sep 2005 (EST) "Quissions" What about a section about quests that are more like a mix of a quest and a mission (I like to call them "quission".) I'm talking about most of then quests in SF/UW/FoW. They are quests, but you can repeat them as often as you want and if the party is "defeated" you're sent back to the starting point. Those are characteristics of a mission, not a quest. --Tetris L 19:20, 14 Sep 2005 (EST) :Beign "repeatable" and being a "quission" are not related. For example, some of the Titan quests are "quissions" (where if the party is wiped out quest fails) but they are all non-repeatable. In addition, a mission is not repeatable. You can do it 300 times, but you will only get the reward once. :Finall, I don't even think that's a relevant attribute to display on the list. We already list "repeatable" (which is very relevant for XP and DP) but to list the quests that cause you to go to the nearest outpost if you fail is... quite frankly... useless. This is pointed out in the quest's page. --Karlos 06:28, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) ::You got me wrong. I didn't say we should add an icon to the quests list. (Actually I think we should remove the "repeatable" icon because that information isn't essential for most users.) I just asked if we should add a section or a note to the quest article, because in the article it is not mentioned with a single word by now that some quests send you back to the nearest outpost if the party is defeated. --Tetris L 16:14, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) :::Sorry. I misread the article title and thought this was the talk page for Quest's'. I believe there are two criteria here: :::#Does the quest wipe out the party upon failure (like a mission). :::#Does the quest fail upon being wiped out (like a mission). :::The new quests in the Sept 7th update mostly fall in category 1. Only one quest has category 2 as well (Defend Denravi). So, they are not really like missions. :::I believe it is worth mentioning, but I don't really think here is the most pertinent place to say that. I think it's more important to list in the Quests page as well as maybe the quests themselves. That's where people reading about them will go and that's where they should see the warning/note. :::We need to come up with a name as well... "Failure means death" "To Victory or to Outpost!" :) "Serious Quests" "New Quests" --Karlos 17:16, 15 Sep 2005 (EST) ::::"Missions are only repeatable in that they can be done more than once ... <- Sorry, but this sentence is most confusing. What do you mean "only"?? The fact that something can be done more than once is the very definition of being repeatable. There is no only here. --Tetris L 00:01, 16 Sep 2005 (EST) Quest Rewards depending on profession? I've got a very stupid, very basic, very simple question: Do quest reward items change depending on profession??? (I can't believe I never asked myself that in almost 6 months of playing GW.) -- 15:47, 24 November 2005 (UTC)